Change of Wind
by Gozilla
Summary: AU-A new deputy commodore in Port Royale accused Will for assassination in order to steal his wife, Elizabeth. Could Will save his wife and clear his name? (set after the movie)
1. Chapter 1 – Unknown Threat Approaches

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi there! This is the first POTC fic I have even done. So please be gentle on the comment! Thanks a lot! ^-^  
  
This is a Will-centred AU story. It is set after the POTC – The Curse of the Black Pearl. It is kind of an extension to the story. ^-^  
  
Summary: a deputy Commodore came to supervise Port Royale while Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington were away to investigate certain reports on pirate activities in the nearby area. Will was being framed and exiled for a crime he did not commit – because the deputy wanted to steal his wife, Elizabeth. Could Will protect Elizabeth and clear his name?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 1 – Unknown Threat Approaches  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Port Royale~  
  
"People will remember, this is the day which Captain Jack Sparrow..." Jack's words were abruptly stopped as he tripped over the edge of the castle and fell off the cliff into the sea below.  
  
"Jack!!" Will shouted, fear the worst for his newly made friend. He and Elizabeth rushed to the edge of the castle. Frantically, they search for any sign of the pirate captain.  
  
In relief, they saw Jack re-surfaced, seemingly unharmed.  
  
"A pirate ship!" someone shouted.  
  
Will turned and saw the familiar shape of a ship sailing towards them, the Black Pearl. He looked down the cliff and saw Jack started swimming towards the ship.  
  
"Farewell, Jack... Captain Sparrow. Good luck... my friend." Will whispered, smiling.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Half a year later, Port Royale~  
  
It had been three months since the wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann.  
  
It was a low profile wedding. Although Governor Swann and Commodore James Norrington had accepted Elizabeth's decision, the wedding between the Governor's daughter and a blacksmith was not something they would like to announce in high profile.  
  
Ignoring Will's objection, Governor bought a house near the blacksmith workshop as a wedding gift to the couple. Will and Elizabeth settled in their new home and started a happy and peaceful life.  
  
One evening, Will finished his work in the workshop and headed home. When he approached the house, he sensed something different. There were people, other than his wife, in the house.  
  
Alerted, he knocked on the door, "Elizabeth?" before he opened the door. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw two men, Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington, sitting beside the dining table.  
  
"Governor! Commodore!" Will greeted the visitors happily, "We have not seen you for quite a while. It is so nice to have you here."  
  
"It seems that you have taken good care of my daughter." Governor Swann said, a broad smile on his face.  
  
"And it seems that the marriage has improved your sword making skill." Commodore smiled, "I received the latest work of your two days ago. The sword is one of the very best that I have ever seen."  
  
"Thank you for your compliment, Commodore." Will gave a half bow, "I heard that you are both busy with some urgent matters recently. So Elizabeth and I decided not to disturb you for the moment. It is such a nice surprise to have you two here visiting us."  
  
"Dad and Commodore are leaving Port Royale tomorrow." Elizabeth came out of the kitchen, holding a plate filled with fruits and placing it on the dining table, "There were reports of pirate activities in the nearby area."  
  
Will raised a questioning eyebrow, "Pirate? It is not... hmmm..."  
  
"We are not sure yet, Will." Commodore Norrington replied, "But the description matches the one of the Black Pearl."  
  
Will swallowed hard and looked away. Ever since he was a child, he hated the pirates. This hatred was intensified when he witnessed the ruthlessness of the Barbossa's crew which ended up in blowing up the ship he was sailing on, just before he was rescued by Norrington's crew.  
  
However, his belief was being turned upside down after he met Jack Sparrow half a year ago. He saw the good and brave side of one pirate. He thought he had finally met a group of pirates that he would call them good men... and woman. And now, the same pirates were doing all the evils he once believed ones would only do. He felt his world being turned upside down again.  
  
"Will?" came Elizabeth's voice, bringing Will back to reality, "Are you alright? You look pale."  
  
"Yes, yes, I am alright." Will replied, trying to gather himself.  
  
"Well, Will, don't worry about it." Norrington interpreted, as if he could read the mind of the young blacksmith, "This is the reason we are going out to investigate. It is not yet confirmed if it is really the Black Pearl. Besides, according to the reports, the pirates we are going after seem only to be interested to rob those of the merchants famous for making illegal and unfair trades. They are surely a group of very interesting pirates."  
  
"Really?" Will asked, feeling the burden on his heart lightened by the words.  
  
"Yes, Will, at least this is what the reports said." the Governor stood and put an assuring hand on the blacksmith's shoulder.  
  
"If you two are going to investigate the pirates," Elizabeth asked, "who is going to supervise the port?"  
  
"The government is sending a deputy commodore to Port Royale." Norrington replied, "He was supposed to be here yesterday. But there was a severe storm off the coast and he was delayed. I am afraid that we cannot wait for his arrival as we cannot afford to lost track of the pirates."  
  
"But there is something which I am worried." The Governor said, "There are rumours saying that the deputy is famous for his cruelty and greediness. I heard that the only reason he became a deputy commodore is because his father is a member of the Upper Parliament. But, recently, even his own father is ashamed of the disgraceful actions of his son. I really hope that the rumours are not true."  
  
Norrington said, "I don't think you should worry about this, Governor. We are just going to leave the port for a few weeks. Even if the deputy is not as honest as he should be, he won't be able to do much harm to the port."  
  
The Governor sighed, "That's true. Maybe I am just over-reacting."  
  
Elizabeth brought a bowl of meat and bread from the kitchen, "Aren't you people hungry? I am starving."  
  
The four started eating. They talked about the news in the port and laughed light-heartedly, putting aside the worries about the deputy commodore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Five days later, Port Royale~  
  
Four days after the departure of Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington with the Dauntless, deputy Commodore Hurst had finally arrived at Port Royale.  
  
"What a filthy town." Hurst commented as he left the ship and set foot on the pier, "Dirty and poor. I hate this place. Corner? Where the hell are you?"  
  
Hurst's commander, Corner, rushed to his side, "Yes, Commodore? Is there anything I can get you? Towel? Food?"  
  
"You stupid pig!" Hurst spat and shouted, "I don't need those rubbish! Get me out of this filthy place and take me to the Commodore mansion immediately! I can't stand staying with these dirty low-class people any more."  
  
Corner looked around and saw many unfriendly frowns on the people's faces. Not knowing the way to the mansion, he stopped one of the people on the pier.  
  
"Madam, could you please show me the way to the Commodore mansion?" Corner asked.  
  
"Sure." the lady replied politely, "Following the main road out there. The mansion is on the eastern end of the road."  
  
"Thank you for your help, madam." Corner nodded in appreciation and return to the deputy. The lady walked away and disappeared in the crowd.  
  
Before he could say a word, Hurst swallowed and asked, "Who is that lady you just talked to? What is her name?"  
  
Corner had a bad feeling about the questions. But not daring to say anything, he went to asked the people on the pier before returning.  
  
"Her name is Elizabeth Turner." Corner told Hurst, "She is the newly wedded wife of Will Turner, a blacksmith in town."  
  
"She is the most beautiful woman I have even seen." Hurst murmured.  
  
Corner realized that his worst fear was coming true.  
  
"I will have her." Corner heard the low murmur of the deputy Commodore, "No matter how..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 1  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Please feel free to comment and review!  
  
Thanks a lot! ^-^ 


	2. Chapter 2 – A Cruel Twist of Fate

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you so much for all of you who left me very encouraging reviews! ^-^ Here comes the second chapter. Hope you will like it!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2 – A Cruel Twist of Fate  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two days later~  
  
Will returned home after a day's work.  
  
Elizabeth greeted him happily, "Welcome back, Will. Guess what? There was a messenger from the deputy Commodore Hurst requesting you to make a sword for him. He wanted you to deliver it to the mansion by next Wednesday."  
  
"Really?" Will said, amused, "I heard that he has just arrived to the port two days ago. I wonder how he got my name."  
  
Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Will's neck, "Perhaps your reputation of making good swords has spread beyond this port."  
  
Will smiled, "I am not certain about this. But I will need to work overtime to make the sword if I have to deliver it on time."  
  
Elizabeth released her husband from her arms, "Then I shall bring dinner to your workshop for you. But now, let's have dinner. You must be starving."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The next Wednesday~  
  
After a week of hard and tiring work, Will had finished the last touch of the new sword. He held the sword and took a closer look at it. It was one of the best swords he had ever made. He felt proud of it.  
  
He checked the handle of the sword. As a tradition of sword making, though no known to most of the people, he crafted the name of the deputy in a hidden corner of the handle, as an honour to the first owner of the sword.  
  
With a clean move, he wrapped the sword in a cloth. He packed the sword in a box and headed towards the Commodore mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The Commodore mansion~  
  
Will waited patiently in the entrance hall of the mansion. A servant had been gone to inform the deputy Commodore Hurst and he was asked to wait in the hall.  
  
After breaking one of the lamps in the Governor's mansion in his last visit, Will learnt not to touch anything.  
  
He waited for about half an hour but still no one came to him. He was starting to wonder if the deputy would ever come when a man dressed in the commodore uniform, along with a commander, went down the stairs.  
  
"Deputy Commodore Hurst?" Will asked, bowing to the two men standing in front of him, "I am Will Turner. I received your order last week. I am here to deliver your sword to you."  
  
"Commodore Hurst." Hurst said arrogantly, "Show me the sword."  
  
Will opened the box and unwrapped the sword. Hurst and Corner inhaled deeply as they saw the brilliantly made sword.  
  
Will took the sword out of the box and handed it to Hurst in a half bow.  
  
"Very good." Hurst said, a cunning smile spread on his face. Suddenly, he shouted, "Guards! Guards!"  
  
Will watched in confusion as a dozen guards rushed into the hall, all armed with guns.  
  
"Arrest this man!" Hurst shouted, "He tried to assassin me, the Commodore of Port Royale!"  
  
Will was totally dumbfounded, no knowing what to say or do. He just stood there with the sword in his hands, staring at Hurst.  
  
"Sir, are you sure?" the captain of the guards asked, knowing the blacksmith since Will was small, "Mr. Turner is a blacksmith and he has always been a good citizen of the port. I am sure it is just some misunderstanding."  
  
"How dare you question your Commodore!" Hurst yelled angrily, "I can sentence you to death simply with that! Can't you see the sword he is holding? He is trying to assassinate me! Arrest him or you will be the one being arrested for attempted mutilation!"  
  
Hesitantly, the guards took the sword from Will's hands and held him tightly.  
  
"What is going on?" Will finally managed to say, "You are the one who asked me to make the sword! I have not a single intention to do anything illegal! You have no rights to arrest me!" as he struggled against the hands holding him.  
  
"What evidence do you have to prove that I made such a request?" Hurst asked coldly, taking the sword from the guard, "On the other hand, this sword you brought here is the very evidence of your attempt to assassinate a Commodore."  
  
"I did not do anything!" Will shouted, exploded with rage, "You framed me up!" as he shook off the guards violently and charged towards Hurst.  
  
Hurst held his sword and charged, aiming at Will's heart.  
  
With lightening reflection, Will blocked the sword with his left arm in the very last second, preventing certain death under his own sword. He winced and backed away, his right hand holding the heavily bleeding left arm.  
  
Hurst looked at the blood-covered sword-tip with satisfaction and turned to the guards, "Now you saw how he assaulted your Commodore. Arrest him or you will all be charged with attempted mutilation!"  
  
The guards knew that there was something wrong with the situation, but the fear of such deadly accusation overcame their doubts. They rushed and held Will to the ground, who struggled violently beneath them.  
  
"Beat him!" Hurst shouted excitedly, "There is no need to show mercy to an assassin! Beat him!"  
  
With such order, the guards started to beat Will with their guns and kick him. Will felt as if he was being showered by punches and kicks. All he could do was to curl into a tight ball on the ground and bit hard on his lips to stop himself from screaming in pain.  
  
Will did not know how long the beating had lasted. Gradually the beating stopped, leaving him curled up on the ground shivering, his shirt and jacket covered with the blood pouring from the wound on his left arm.  
  
Hurst approached the badly beaten body, a cruel smile on his face. "This is the consequence of attempting to assassinate a government official." he said as he kicked heavily on the back of Will's head, immediately sending the blacksmith into unconsciousness.  
  
"Take him to the prison and chain him to the wall." Hurst ordered, with an evil smile on his face, "And bring me his wife."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will slowly came back to consciousness. The first thing he knew was pain radiating from every single part of his body. But the worst came from the arms.  
  
He opened his eyes before closing them tightly as intensive pain from the back of his head almost sent him back to the world of unconsciousness.  
  
Fighting back the pain, he opened his eyes again and scanned the surroundings. He found himself in a dark prison cell. Sharp pain from his arms drew his attention.  
  
He looked and saw his arms were secured to two short chains, about half a feet long, attached on the wall. He had been leaning his whole weight on the arms when he was unconscious. Carefully, he stood and released the weight from his protesting arms. He looked down to his feet and found that his ankles were secured by similar chains attached to the wall.  
  
His mind went through the whole incidence again. *Why is the deputy commodore doing this to me? What is the purpose of framing me for such serious crime?* the questions lingered his troubled mind. He felt extremely exhausted and confused.  
  
About 10 minutes later, sound of footfalls echoed in the prison.  
  
"Will!" came a familiar voice.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Will raised his head and saw the visitor, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Will, are you alright?" Elizabeth said, holding tightly to the prison bars that separating the two. Tears walled up in her eyes as she saw her husband covered with dried blood and bruises, "What have they done to you? Why did they do such horrible thing to you?"  
  
"He attempted to assassinate a commodore." came the cold voice of Hurst.  
  
"I did not do such thing!" Will shouted angrily, "You framed me up!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Hurst smiled evilly, "How are you going to prove that?"  
  
"I can prove it." Elizabeth stepped closer to Hurst, only to be held back by Corner, "You sent a messenger to our house and made the request. I and the messenger are the witnesses!"  
  
"As the wife of the criminal, my lady," Hurst laughed, "your testimony worth nothing. And where is the messenger?"  
  
"The man standing behind me was the messenger!" Elizabeth said, struggling against Corner's strong hold, "He can prove Will's innocence."  
  
"Are you sure, my lady?" Hurst stepped closer to Elizabeth, "Corner, did you send such message to the lady?"  
  
Corner looked away and did not answer.  
  
"See?" Hurst laughed victoriously, "Your 'witness' is worthless too."  
  
Elizabeth was speechless.  
  
"Why are you doing this to us?" Will demanded angrily, "We did nothing wrong to you!"  
  
Hurst took a key and opened the door of the cell. He entered the cell, with a whip in his hand.  
  
Will felt white-hot pain pierced as the whip rained through his upper body.  
  
"Don't you dare speaking to me, a honourable commodore, in that attitude!" Hurst shouted as he whipped the blacksmith with all his strength.  
  
Will bit hard on his lips from crying out in pain. His clothes were torn and long deep wounds all over his body.  
  
"Listen, you filthy low-class blacksmith." Hurst stopped the whipping. He lowered his voice, so that none of the guards outside would hear, "You have something I like. Something you do not deserve."  
  
Will frowned with confusion.  
  
"You do not deserve such a fair lady as your wife." Hurst said as he grabbed a handful of Will's hair forcefully, "And I will take over the lady from now on."  
  
"What?" Elizabeth yelled in ultra anger, "You framed him with such serious crime because you want to steal his wife? I will never give myself to you!"  
  
"I can do whatever I want to do." Hurst said to Elizabeth, "And you would better follow my orders. Otherwise..." as he started whipping Will again.  
  
Will felt as if his live was slipping away with every whipping he received. He was losing the grip to consciousness.  
  
"Stop it!" Elizabeth cried, unable to hold back the tears as she watched Hurst whipping Will mercilessly, "Please, stop it. He will die if you don't stop. Please..."  
  
"I can see that you have got my point." Hurst smiled, "Very good, my lady."  
  
"No..." Will murmured under ragged breath, blood was pouring out from the numerous wounds over his badly beaten body.  
  
Hurst slapped Will on his face before grabbing his hair forcefully, "Now listen, blacksmith. Tomorrow, you shall be exiled from Port Royale for the rest of your life. Unfortunately, you won't be able to attend the wedding ceremony between me and this fair lady in a week's time."  
  
"And you, my lady." Hurst said to the tearful Elizabeth, "Don't try to do anything stupid. Or else this little blacksmith will be dead."  
  
Elizabeth stared at Hurst with utmost hatred.  
  
Hurst turned and shouted for the guards, "Take the lady to one of the guest rooms." He watched as the guards took Elizabeth out of the prison.  
  
"And you, blacksmith." Hurst approached Will, who was barely conscious and heavily bleeding. "In order to avoid any trouble from you..." he took a dagger from his boot and stabbed it deep into Will's abdomen.  
  
Will cried in agony as excruciating pain assaulted his body, but the cry was muffled by Hurst's hand over his mouth.  
  
Hurst pulled the dagger and cleaned it with Will's clothes, "That should keep you from making any trouble." He turned to Corner, who watched the deputy commodore's action in horror, "Dispose him in the middle of the sea." and walked out of the prison.  
  
Will finally lost grip on the last of his consciousness and fell into the embrace of darkness.  
  
Shocked, Corner stood and watched Will's bloodies body, his eyes filled with fear and disbelief.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter!  
  
Please feel free to comment and review!  
  
Thanks a lot! ^-^ 


	3. Chapter 3 – Exile

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you thank you thank you so much for all of you who left me very encouraging reviews! ^-^  
  
For all Jack-lovers, beware! Jack is here in this chapter!! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3 – Exile  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~The next day, on the sea~  
  
A ship was sailing to the open water of the sea, with no particular destination.  
  
Commander Corner leaned heavily on a side rail of the ship, his face filled with sadness and confusion.  
  
*What am I doing?* he questioned himself, confused. He had been serving Hurst for many years and had seen many of the dirty tricks the deputy had played.  
  
*It is different, it has gone too far... Killing one's husband in order to get her... It is wrong.* he thought. But he could not find the courage to disobey the deputy commodore as he knew Hurst would show no mercy to anyone who gets into his way.  
  
With a heavy sigh of defeat, Corner walked to the lower deck of the ship and went into his room.  
  
On the far side of the room, Will laid still on the bed, unconscious. He ragged breath echoed in the small room. His face was very pale due to the massive blood loss and the brutal beating.  
  
Corner approached the blacksmith and checked on the wounds he had briefly tended and bandaged. He could not completely stop the bleeding from the deep wounds on Will's left arm and abdomen. He frowned as he felt he felt Will burning with a fever.  
  
Corner poured a full mug of water and held Will to a sitting position. "Drink this, kid." Corner said, regret filled his voice, "This is the least I can do for you. You will definitely need this as you will be soon be abandoned to the sea."  
  
Still unconscious, Will drank the water very slowly only by instinct.  
  
Corner laid Will's limp body back to the bed. He sighed heavily and left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two hours later, on the sea~  
  
"Commander, are you sure?" a captain asked in confusion, "It is ridiculous to abandon a man in the middle of the sea, at alone this man is seriously injured and unconscious. He will definitely die out here."  
  
Corner looked away, "This is a direct order from the deputy commodore Hurst." he turned and looked straight into the captain's eyes, "I am sure you knew the consequences of disobeying Hurst."  
  
The captain swallowed hard in fear, he knew too well the deputy commodore's cruelty against anyone disobeying his orders, "But... this is not right..." he hesitated.  
  
"I know." Corner sighed, "We all know."  
  
Corner signalled to the guards and they took the unconscious Will out to the deck, hesitation filled their eyes.  
  
"Captain, take the wooden door of my room to me." Corner said.  
  
The captain went and took the large wooden door of the commander's room to the deck.  
  
Corner placed Will on the wooden door, "Lower him to the sea."  
  
The crew lowered Will, together with the wooden door, to the sea with surprising gentleness. They all felt sympathy to the man, but none of them dared to disobey the deputy commodore.  
  
"May God shows mercy on you." Corner said as he watched Will floated away from the ship, "But please, never return to Port Royale. For you shall receive none if you return."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~On the sea~  
  
Will drifted in and out of consciousness. He found himself in a very familiar situation. He was somehow flowing in the sea and too weak to even move a finger... as if he was reliving the horrific experience when he was small... he went out to the sea to find his father... being attacked by pirates... explosion... floating... helpless... many voices... a girl standing in front of him... Elizabeth...  
  
*The name sounds familiar...* Will thought, his mind too confused to remember the face of the owner of the name. But a small voice at the back of his mind told him that the owner of the name was very important to him and that he must live to help her.  
  
*Must live... to help her...* was the only thought holding Will to stay alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Three days later, in the sea~  
  
"Jack! Where are you?" Gibbs shouted. He had been looking for Jack Sparrow for over 10 minutes. He searched every room and corner of the Black Pearl but still could not find the captain.  
  
Gibbs went to the deck but there was no sign of Jack. "JACK!!!" he shouted at the top of his voice.  
  
"WHAT??!!" came a voice filled with annoyance.  
  
"Jack?" Gibbs shouted, "Where are you?"  
  
"Up here!"  
  
Gibbs looked up and saw Jack sat lazily on the watch-out, "What are you doing up there? I have been looking for you for ages! I thought you might have fallen into the sea or something!"  
  
Jack yawned, "Nothing in particular." he answered lazily, his eyes half- closed, "Just looking for our next prey..."  
  
Suddenly something on the sea caught his attention, something floating on the sea far away from the ship. Jack was not exactly interested in the object. However, as there was nothing but water over 10 miles around the ship, Jack focused and tried to figure out what the object was.  
  
As the ship approached the object, Jack slowly realised the object seemed like... a human, lying on a large piece of board. As an instinct of all sailors to rescue any casualty on the sea, Jack shot up and climbed down to the deck with extraordinary speed, "There is a person on the sea 5 miles ahead! Get ready for the rescue!" he shouted as he went towards the front of the ship.  
  
All the crews were immediately in actions. Ropes and sticks were ready for lifting the person from the sea. Bandages and other medical supplies were prepared in the healing room.  
  
As the ship approached the man, Jack, with his sharp eyes, saw the face of the person on the sea and inhaled deeply in shock, "It's Will Turner! Hurry up!"  
  
Slowly, the ship stopped beside the board which carried Will. The crews swiftly lifted him from the sea and placed him on the deck.  
  
Jack rushed to check on the unconscious blacksmith. He frowned as he saw Will's deadly pale face. Quickly, he placed his hand on Will's neck. He was relieved to feel the pulse, though it was very weak and slow.  
  
Jack proceeded to check on Will's body. He looked at the tattered shirt, which was soaked with seawater and some black substance. His eyes widened in shock as he recognised the black substance was indeed dried blood. Swiftly, he tore the shirts, revealing Will's bloodied bandaged upper body.  
  
"He is hurt!" Jack shouted, "Take him to the healing room immediately!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 3  
  
Sorry for giving you a short chapter! I am kind of in a rush to post this chapter.  
  
Please feel free to review and comment!  
  
Thanks a lot! 


	4. Chapter 4 – A Deal

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Thank you to all of you who left a review! I am terribly sorry that I am not good at measuring distances and time. Please don't mind! Sorry! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4 – A Deal  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~An hour later, in the healing room of the Black Pearl~  
  
It took Jack and Gibbs almost an hour to clean and re-bandage the numerous wounds on Will's body. The old bandages, soaked with blood and seawater, were discarded on the floor.  
  
"He was just a step away from his death." Gibbs put a wet towel over Will's forehead, trying to lower his furious fever, "Jack, what do you think had happened to the kid?"  
  
"Get him to drink this." Jack poured a mug of water and handed it to Gibbs, "He is seriously dehydrated. He will die if we cannot get this into his system."  
  
Jack collapsed into a chair on the other side of the room, "Those wounds are caused by whippings. They are severe, but it is the stab wound on his abdomen that I am concerned. It is deep and he has lost too much blood, not to mentioned the fever developed due to the infection to the wounds."  
  
Gibbs supported Will's limp body, trying to help him to drink the water, "It is even more brutal than any pirate. Beating him to near dead and disposing a seriously injured man to the sea. I wonder who did this to the kid." he said before he return to help Will, who slowly drank the water in his unconscious state.  
  
Jack settled comfortably on the chair, ready to sleep, "I guess we will have to wait for the kid to wake up in order to know the whole story. Now, at least I can have something to do apart from looking at the sea."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two days later, in the healing room of the Black Pearl~  
  
Will slowly regain his consciousness. The first thing to welcome him was pain. He felt as if there was intensive fire burning every inch of his skin, sending hot pain to his bone.  
  
Will tried to get up, but his limbs were too weak to support him. He let out a soft moan as he fell back to the bed as sharp pain pierced every part of his body.  
  
"Finally you are awake." came deep voice.  
  
Will turned to the source of the voice, his eyes dazed and unfocused, "Jack?"  
  
"Yes." Jack waited patiently for Will to focus, knowing that the blacksmith was very weak from his injuries.  
  
With much effort, Will focused and looked around. He found himself in a strange environment. He was lying on a bed in a room with exceptionally low ceiling, lightened by a lamp hung to the ceiling. He was not sure if it was his imagination, but he felt the room was moving from side to side, as if it was floating on water.  
  
"Jack?" Will asked weakly, "Where am I? Am I on a ship?"  
  
"You are on the Black Pearl, kid." Jack said sitting comfortably on the chair, "What happened to you? You were almost dead when we found you floating on the sea. And all those whipping wounds and the stab wound, who did it to you?"  
  
"What happened?" Will murmured, his clouded mind started to remember the whole incidence, "Elizabeth! Jack, when did you found me on the sea?" panic filled his voice.  
  
"We picked you up from the sea two days ago." Jack said, raising one of his eyebrows, confused by the sudden panic of the blacksmith.  
  
"Two days?" Will frowned in confusion, "Jack, what's the date today?"  
  
"25 March." Jack answered.  
  
"25 March?" Will shot up from the bed in shock, only to fall to the ground as his limbs failed to support him.  
  
Jack was surprised by the sudden movement of Will, "Stay on bed, kid." he said as he helped Will to sit on the bed, "You have just started to recover from the injuries and dehydration. You don't have the strength to move around yet."  
  
"I must return to Port Royale!" Will said, his face filled with worries and panic, "There are only two days left. I must return to Port Royale and save Elizabeth! Please, Jack, bring me back to the port."  
  
"Tell me what is going on." Jack demanded, "Then I will decide where the ship goes."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Half an hour later, in the healing room of the Black Pearl~  
  
Will told Jack the whole story, from the conversation with Governor Swann and Commodore Norrington, to the conversation he barely caught just before he was being disposed to the sea.  
  
"He stole Elizabeth and forced her to marry him by threatening to kill me." Will said, his voice filled with rage, "Which he actually tried to do so."  
  
"Interesting." Jack murmured, "A great deputy commodore stealing the wife of a blacksmith. Not to mention framing up an innocent person and trying to kill him. Very interesting."  
  
"It is not interesting." Will argued, anger filled his mind, "There is no way I am going to let him forcing Elizabeth to marry him!"  
  
"But how are you going to do that?" Jack asked, looking at Will lazily, "You can't fight against a whole army by yourself even if you are all fit and well."  
  
Will was speechless. He was so determined to save his wife that he did not think of how. "I know I cannot do it by myself." he lowered his head in defeat and whispered, "Jack, I need your help."  
  
"Oh, that's even more interesting." Jack teased, "A blacksmith asking for the help of a pirate, twice. You helped me to escape from the prison last time. But what will I get from helping you this time?"  
  
"What can I give you?" Will murmured, defeated, "I am only a blacksmith and I don't own anything precious. I don't know what I can give you."  
  
Jack smiled, "Actually, you have something I want."  
  
Will looked up, spark of hope relived in his heart, "What is it I can give you?"  
  
"You." Jack said.  
  
"What? Me?" Will's eyes widened, confused and disgusted, "I did not know you have such an interest in men..."  
  
"No! Not that! You, more specifically, your sword fighting skills." Jack shouted, his face became serious, "I have to admit that you are one of the people I know with the best sword fighting skills. I want you to join us."  
  
"You want me to become a pirate?" Will frowned in confusion. Ever since he was young, he hated pirates wholeheartedly. Although he had changed some of his attitude toward pirates, especially towards Jack, after the Babossa event, it was beyond his imagination to become a pirate himself. He hesitated.  
  
"I won't mind if you don't want to." Jack said lazily.  
  
There were a few moments of silence.  
  
"I remember you asked me how far I would go for Elizabeth." Will broke the silence, determination replaced the confusion in his eyes, "I told you I will die for her. Why can't I become a pirate for her?"  
  
"Good!" Jack said, holding out a hand, "We got a deal!"  
  
Will took Jack's hand and shook. He knew from that second, he would never be able to separate himself from pirates for the rest of his life... just like his father.  
  
"And now," Jack said as he walked out of the room, "You would better get more rest while you can. With the speed of the Black Pearl, we should be in Port Royale in two days."  
  
Will lied on the bed and stared at the low ceiling of the room. *So, that's the end of my life as a blacksmith and the beginning as a pirate... following father's footsteps...* he thought as he slowly drifted into the much-needed sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 4  
  
Hope you enjoyed the chapter! There will be more actions in the next chapter! Stay tuned! ^-^  
  
Please feel free to review and comment! 


	5. Chapter 5 – Pirate Attack!

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Again, thank you to all of you who left a review! I am terribly sorry for such short chapter as I am dead busy these days. Please don't mind! Sorry! ^-^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. ^-^  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 5 – Pirate Attack!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Two days later, Port Royale~  
  
The square had been richly decorated for the wedding of deputy commodore Hurst. However, one could not feel a hint of happiness over the town. For the town people knew that Hurst had used some dirty tricks to steal the wife of their blacksmith friend. But how, they did not know, nor they knew where Will was. They were angry with the deputy commodore but no one dared to defy his orders.  
  
Inside the commodore mansion, the maids were busied putting a wedding dress on Elizabeth, who just stood and stared at the emptiness in front of her.  
  
Hurst entered the room and saw the fully dressed Elizabeth, "Oh, my beautiful lady, you look splendid! You will be the most beautiful bride in the whole Caribbean!"  
  
"Where is Will?" Elizabeth looked at Hurst, fire of anger filled her eyes, "I want see him." She said coldly.  
  
"My lady." Hurst approached with a cunning smile, "I told you that he is alright... as long as you do not do anything stupid. By the way, as you are going to be Mrs Hurst very soon, you should not be thinking about any man other than your husband, me, of course."  
  
"I will see him now." Elizabeth said in a dangerous tone, "I am not going anywhere until I see him."  
  
"I will make sure you will never see him if you do not follow my order." Hurst grabbed a handful of Elizabeth forcefully, who stared at his eyes angrily, "One more word about that blacksmith and I will hang him right in front of your eyes."  
  
Elizabeth's body shook in ultra anger, but she said nothing.  
  
"Very good, my lady." Hurst backed away and departed from the room, "Get yourself ready. The wedding will start in an hour."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~An hour later, square of Port Royale~  
  
"Ladies and gentlemen," Commander Corner shouted, "Welcome to the wedding of Commodore Hurst and Elizabeth Turner."  
  
Out of nowhere, over dozen small metal balls were thrown into the different corners of the square.  
  
"What the hell..." several guards murmured as the small metal balls exploded, releasing clouds of white smoke. People and guards choked and started coughing violently as he inhaled the smoke. Chaos spread across the square.  
  
"What is going on?" Hurst stood up, confused.  
  
Suddenly, a group of pirates rushed into the square, all with wet towels over their nose and mouth. Quickly, they knocked out the guards, who were coughing violently and did not even notice the pirates approached.  
  
As the smoke slowly faded, most of the guards were down, unconscious.  
  
The two men leading the group approached the platform where Hurst, Corner and Elizabeth were standing. They took off the towels from their faces.  
  
"Will! Jack!" Elizabeth shouted, happiness filled her voice. But her smile slowly faded as she noticed how very pale her husband's face was.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will rushed towards the platform, a sword in his hand.  
  
Hurst panicked and took his pistol. He grabbed Elizabeth's hair forcefully and pulled her in front of him. "Stop right there, Will! Or I will kill your wife!" he said as he pointed the pistol to Elizabeth's temple.  
  
Will stopped, his eyes filled with hatred, "Let her go!"  
  
"Not before you ask your pirate friends to stop and leave the port!" Hurst threatened by pushing the pistol against Elizabeth's temple.  
  
"Jack! Stop you men and leave the port!" Will shouted, keeping his eyes to Hurst and Elizabeth.  
  
"What?" Jack protested.  
  
"Please." Will said, desperation filled his voice, "Jack, please go."  
  
Hurst laughed, "And you, blacksmith, you will stay. I will punish you for ruining my wedding. Follow my order or she will die."  
  
"Will, please go with Jack!" Elizabeth pleaded.  
  
"I can't." Will replied, sadness filled his eyes, "I won't leave you. I can't let you die."  
  
Will turned to the pirate captain, "Jack, I am sorry that I cannot fulfil my promise to you. Please leave with the others. Thank you for everything." a bitter smile spread on his pale face.  
  
Jack hesitated. He looked around and found that some of the guards were regaining consciousness. He knew he could not take the risk. "Retrieve to the Black Pearl!" he shouted and looked at Will one last time before he left.  
  
*It's not over yet, kid.* Jack mouthed the silent words to the blacksmith as he turned and ran with the others.  
  
Hurst laughed victoriously, "Arrest this pirate!" he called to the guards.  
  
Two guards approached and pushed Will to the ground, took his sword and tied his hands at his back.  
  
Hurst ordered Corner to hold Elizabeth and stood beside Will. "This is for ruining my wedding." he said as he started kicking and punching Will, who laid on the ground and held by two guards.  
  
Will bit hard on his lips to stop himself from crying out in pain as the numerous wounds on his body, especially the stab wound on his stomach, reopened under the harsh beating. Blood slowly covered his shirt.  
  
"Stop it!" Elizabeth shouted, "You are killing him! I will do whatever you ask me to do! Just let him go!"  
  
"Really, my lady?" Hurst stopped the beating and turned to face Elizabeth.  
  
"Don't listen to him." Will murmured through the sharp pain, "He tried to kill me right back in the prison. He will not let me live anyway."  
  
"Shut up, you filthy blacksmith!" Hurst kicked violently at Will's wound on the stomach. Will almost pass out under the excruciating pain.  
  
Furious, Hurst turned to the crowd, "Listen you filthy people, the man disobeyed my orders and became a pirate. I hereby announce that he will be hung in two days' time."  
  
Elizabeth shouted in despair, tears filled her eyes, "No!!"  
  
Will curled on the ground in pain. He was not surprised as he knew it would happen the moment the pistol was pointed to Elizabeth's temple.  
  
"Take the pirate to the prison." Hurst turned to Corner, "Send people to watch over the lady. Do not let her do anything stupid." before he walked out of the square.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Chapter 5  
  
Please feel free to review and comment! Thanks! 


	6. Chapter 6 – Execution

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
Hi there! I am extremely sorry for taking so long to update. I was dead busy with the exams. SORRY!! Here comes a longer chapter to compensate for the long wait! -  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 6 - Execution  
  
Inside the prison of Port Royale  
  
Once again, Will found himself chained to the wall of the dark cell of the prison. Things can't get worse than this... he thought as he ran through the whole incident in his mind. His train of thoughts was broken when he heard footsteps approaching his cell.  
  
Will saw Hurst stood in front of the cell, his face filled with anger. Corner was behind him, avoiding any eye contact with the blacksmith.  
  
"Open the door, stupid!" Hurst snapped at the guards standing near Will's cell. The guards immediately opened the door and stepped aside.  
  
"Get out!" Hurst shouted at guards, "And do not return until I command you, even if you heard of any 'noise'!"  
  
Will had a very bad feeling about the word 'noise".  
  
The guards gave Will a look of sympathy before they left the prison.  
  
"Well, well, well, Mr. Will Turner." Hurst said, an evil smile on his face, "Look what you have done to my wedding today?" Suddenly, he slapped Will's face violently, "I have never been so humiliated in my whole life." grinding his teeth in ultra anger.  
  
"Why don't you just die peacefully in the sea and never return, you lowly dirty blacksmith?" Hurst grabbed a handful of Will's hair and yanked his head against the rough wall, "Now, I will make you regret so much for returning to the port against my order and for embarrassing a top government official like me!"  
  
"I will never regret returning to the port." Will said, determination shone in his eyes, "Elizabeth is my wife and I will save her no matter the costs."  
  
"She will not be your wife very soon." Hurst took out a barred whip, "And you will pay the ultimate price for your stupidity! You will soon pray for death to come upon you!"  
  
The next two days were the worst days in Will's life. Hurst came almost every few hours to torture him. Endless whipping, beating, kicking rained upon the blacksmith. But he refused to cry out in pain. This further angered the deputy commodore and more tortured followed. Hurst would only stop when he was tired.  
  
Will hang limply against the chain attached to the wall, his body bloodied and broken. He drifted back and forth from consciousness due to the injuries and massive blood loss. However, his pride refused to give in to the cruel treatments. He held on to the seemingly impossible hope and not giving up to death.  
  
It was not easy for Elizabeth either. She tried several times to escape but all failed. On the next day, she even attempted to kill herself but the guards stopped her. She was then being tied up to the bed in order to stop her from harming herself.  
  
Two days later, square of Port Royale  
  
Hurst sat in a chair with a triumphant smile on his face. Beside him, Elizabeth sat on another chair, tightly tied to the chair and a cloth tying around her mouth, preventing her to make any noise.  
  
"Bring in Will Turner." Commander Corner shouted. His eyes filled with guilt as a bloodied and broken body of the blacksmith was brought to the platform by two guards.  
  
Will was so badly beaten that he could not even walk by himself. He was half-conscious and supported by the two guards to stand. The guards and the crowd winced as they saw the extent of injuries the blacksmith had received. They all felt pity for Will, but no one dare to say a word, fearing the same fate to fall on their own head.  
  
Elizabeth's body shook violently as she saw Will. Sadness and anger filled her eyes.  
  
After the routine procedure, the guards put the noose around Will's neck and left. Will used all his strength to stand without falling. With much effort, he looked up and met the sad eyes of his wife. With his split and bloodied lips, he mouthed the silent words to Elizabeth.  
  
I am sorry.  
  
The drum stopped, the hangman pulled down the handle and the trap door fell opened.  
  
The fall did not break Will's neck. Will felt the noose deadly tightened and he could no longer draw air to his lungs. He struggled to stay conscious but he knew he was losing the battle. It was not long before darkness overwhelmed him.  
  
The sound of a gunshot echoed across the square. The rope hanging the blacksmith snapped. Will fell limply to the ground, unmoving.  
  
Everyone was shocked at the sudden change of situation. All of them, including Hurst, turned and looked at the source of the gunshot.  
  
It was Jack, holding his faithful pistol, which was still smoking.  
  
"Guards!" Hurst yelled angrily, "Kill the pirate!"  
  
The guards raised their guns and aimed at the pirate captain.  
  
"Hold it!" came an authoritative voice. Commodore Norrington walked out from Jack's back and stood in front of the pirate captain, as if protecting him, "Nobody moves."  
  
"Com... Commodore Norrington," Hurst said, panicked. Ignoring the struggling Elizabeth beside him, he rushed towards Norrington, almost stumbled by the chair, "Wel... welcome back to Port Royale. I... I thought you were after some pirates and would not be back in a few weeks."  
  
Meanwhile, Jack rushed towards knelt beside the limp body of Will, fearing for the worst. Will's eyes were tightly shut, his body completely still.  
  
Frantically, Jack pulled loose of the deadly noose and put his fingers on Will's neck. He felt like it was a century before he felt a very faint and slow pulse. He turned and checked for Will's breathing. To his horror, he found the blacksmith had stopped breathing.  
  
"Stupid kid, breathe!" Jack shouted, massaging Will's chest anxiously.  
  
"I would like a detailed explanation on this, deputy Hurst." Norrington demanded, anger written on his face.  
  
Knowing well that Norrington was the most powerful and respected commodore in the Caribbean area, Hurst lowered his head and replied humbly, "Of... of course, commodore. We were about to hang this pirate who tried to assassinate me twice in a week." he said as he turned to Elizabeth, who was struggling, "His wife, on the other hand, agreed to forsake her marriage to the pirate and marry me."  
  
"Is that so?" Norrington frowned, "Are you sure the lady wishes to marry you voluntarily?"  
  
"Of... of course, commodore." Hurst looked up, confused at the commodore's obvious concern over the blacksmith's wife.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann had finally arrived the square, out of breath. Ignoring the confused look of Hurst, he rushed towards his daughter, "Elizabeth! What have they done to you?" he said as he untied the bind on Elizabeth's hands and mouth.  
  
"How... do the governor knew this lady?" Hurst asked hesitantly, completely confused, "But she is just the wife of a lowly blacksmith..."  
  
"She is not just the wife of a lowly blacksmith." Norrington said, anger filled his voice, "She is the only daughter of Governor, a good friend of mine and the wife of my lowly blacksmith friend."  
  
Hurst turned and looked at Norrington's angry eyes with his own fearful eyes.  
  
Once the cloth around her mouth and the bind on her hands were removed, Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around Governor Swann, "Father! Thank goodness that you have returned!" tears walled up in her eyes.  
  
Governor Swann hugged his daughter tightly, "Oh, Elizabeth! My heart hurts so much to see you being treated so harshly. What happened?"  
  
Elizabeth released her father, "I will tell you later, father!" she said as she rushed towards the limp body of her husband.  
  
Jack spat every single curse he knew in annoyance as he tried to help Will to regain his breathing. He would not last long if he does not breathe again soon. as he put more pressure to massage Will's still chest.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth ran and knelt beside her husband, "Jack! How is he?"  
  
"His heart is still beating, thought only barely." Jack said, frustrated, "But he is not damn breathing!"  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth called desperately, shaking her husband. Her heart twisted in pain as she saw Will's deadly pale face, "Will, please, breathe!" tears started to fall from her eyes.  
  
But there was no response.  
  
"Will, please, breathe." Elizabeth pleaded, ""Please breathe for me." She bent down and started forcing air into Will's mouth in a mouth-to-mouth.  
  
Finally, after about the tenth time she tried, Jack and the others had given up hope.  
  
"Elizabeth..." Governor Swann approached and put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "He is gone..."  
  
"No, he is not!" Elizabeth insisted. She kept trying, refusing to accept the death of her husband, "Will, please, don't leave me."  
  
To everyone's shock, Will let out a weak cough and started slowly drawing air to his lungs with difficulty.  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth shouted in happiness. She massaged Will's chest to help him to breathe. "That's right, Will. Keep breathing. I am here. Everything will be fine. Please come back." she said, tears of joy fell from her eyes.  
  
Though Will remained unconscious, everyone, except Hurst, sighed in relief.  
  
"Now, deputy Hurst." Norrington turned to face Hurst, "Please explain."  
  
"I... I... um..." Hurst hesitated, he had never imagined an insignificant blacksmith and his wife would have such a close relationship with the commodore and the governor. "He... he tried to assassinate me! I have the sword and the witness for that. Right, Corner?"  
  
Norrington looked at the commander, who lowered his head and avoid the commodore's eyes. "Where is the sword you said Will used for the assassination?" he asked.  
  
"Here... here." Hurst took the sword from his belt.  
  
"How interesting," Norrington took the sword, "you actually take possession on the sword used in an attempted assassination."  
  
"I... I thought it is a beautiful sword and it would be a waste to just throw it away." Hurst argued.  
  
"He is lying!" Elizabeth snapped, "He sent his commander to our house and asked for the making of the sword. He framed Will for the assassination!"  
  
"That's not true!" Hurst shouted, "Commodore, I did not make such request."  
  
Norrington said nothing. Instead, he looked at the handle and inspected it. With his great love on swords, he knew a lot about the tradition of the making of swords.  
  
"Deputy, I doubt very much if an assassin would actually make a sword and craft his victim's name on the sword as an honour to the person." he raised an eye- brow as he found Hurst's name crafted elegantly on the handle of the sword. He recognised the work was one of Will's.  
  
"I..." Hurst panicked. He had never heard of such tradition nor did he notice his name was on the sword, "Corner... Corner can prove that I did not make such request!"  
  
Norrington turned to look at Corner, "Would you like to say something?"  
  
Corner lowered his head, guilt overwhelmed him. His heart tore between the loyalty, or fear, to his superior and the need for justice. There were a few moments of silence before he finally made up his mind, "Deputy commodore sent me to Mr. Turner's home and requested the making of the sword."  
  
"What?" Hurst yelled, his body shaking violently, "You... you traitor! Don't listen to him! He is lying! Corner! I am going to punish you for this! You will not get away from this!"  
  
"I am afraid that you don't have the authority to punish anyone any more." Norrington said calmly, "Deputy Hurst, you are now being arrested for false accusation and attempted murder of an innocent citizen. Guards! Take him away!"  
  
The crowd and the guards cheered with excitement.  
  
"No, no, no, please, commodore, please listen to me." Hurst pleaded as he was taken by the guards, "You should trust me instead of those lowly people! You can't do this to me! I am a deputy commodore..."  
  
"Not any more." Norrington said coldly, "I only trust the evidence presented to me."  
  
End of Chapter 6  
  
Please feel free to review and comment 


	7. Chapter 7 – Beginning of the Life as a P...

Change of Wind  
  
By Gozilla  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I don't have anything. So don't sue me!  
  
Please excuse my poor English. -  
  
Reviews are most welcomed!!  
  
Enjoy!!  
  
Chapter 7 – Beginning of the Life as a Pirate  
  
Two days later, in a guest room in the Governor's mansion  
  
Elizabeth sat quietly on a chair beside a large bed. On the bed laid her husband, his battered body heavily bandaged and burning with a high fever. There was a deep red bruise mark around his neck as a horrific reminder of how close he came across death's doorway. It has been two days since the end of the whole ordeal.  
  
To everyone's relief, except for Hurst, Will managed to stay alive after being hung for around ten seconds before Jack's bullet snapped the rope and released the blacksmith from the embrace of death.  
  
However, Will remained unconscious and a high fever developed due to the numerous injuries all over his body. Elizabeth stayed beside Will all the time, trying to bring down the fever by placing clean wet cloth on his forehead.  
  
"You need to rest." came the voice of Governor Swann from the door.  
  
"I am not tired, father." Elizabeth replied, not turning to face the visitor.  
  
"Yes, you are, my daughter." Governor Swann approached, "You have not slept for two days and two nights looking after Will. You can't go on like this."  
  
"But I can't leave Will in his condition." Elizabeth whispered, tears threatening to fall, "Doctors said that he may not wake up or even survive the injuries." she turned to her father, "Father, how can I live without him?"  
  
Governor Swann embraced his daughter gently, "I am sure he will make it, Elizabeth. We all know that Will is a strong man. He even survived in the hands of the cursed crews of the Black Pearl only a few months ago. I am sure he will make it. Come on, I will take you to your room. You need to sleep and rest." he said as he gently helped his daughter to her feet.  
  
Feeling totally exhausted, Elizabeth looked at Will, who showed no sign of consciousness, before following her father to leave the room.  
  
Moments after the two left the room, the door crack-opened and a figure slipped into Will's room soundlessly.  
  
It was Jack. He looked around to make sure no one else was in the room and approached Will.  
  
Jack took out a small old bottle from his wore jacket. He unplugged the bottle and took a small sniff of the liquid contained in the bottle. He winced deeply as he took the bottle away immediately, as if the smell of the liquid hurt his nose.  
  
Jack sat at the edge of Will's bed and put the mouth of the bottle right under the blacksmith's nose. After only about ten seconds, a deep frown appeared on Will's face. Slowly he stirred and half-opened his eyes. Confused, he whispered weakly, "What the..."  
  
"Welcome back, sleeping beauty." Jack took away the bottle and re-plugged it.  
  
"Jack?" Will was even more confused to see his friend. He looked around the room, "Where am I? What... what happened? I thought you left..." his weak whisper was barely audible to the pirate captain.  
  
"You were being hanged, remember?" Jack took away the blanket covering Will and briefly inspected his wounds, "I shot at the rope before your heart stops beating. The commodore and the governor took care of Hurst. My part of the deal is done."  
  
"How... I thought they won't be back in weeks..." Will said breathlessly as sharp pain assaulted him from all around his body.  
  
"Cos' I found them." Jack said casually.  
  
Flashback  
  
Three days earlier, in the open sea  
  
"It has been over two week and still we can't find any trace of the pirates." Governor Swann said, looking over to the sea on the deck of the Dauntless.  
  
"Yes, Governor." Commodore Norrington said, "The speed of the pirate ship is extraordinary. This confirms my suspicious that we are actually going after the Black Pearl."  
  
"I see." Governor Swann looked at Norrington, "So, Commodore, what are you planning to do if we catch up with the Black Pearl."  
  
"I have not decided yet." Norrington answered with a rare tone of hesitation, "I wish to further investigate the case before any decision is made."  
  
"I see." Governor Swann said, with a smile on his face. He knew that, even though Norrington would never admit it, the Commodore had accepted that there were good men among pirates, Jack Sparrow as one of them.  
  
Suddenly, a loud shout came from the watch-out of the ship, "Pirate ship!"  
  
"Get ready for battle!" Norrington commanded. He knew that, even if he was quite certain it was the Black Pearl they were after, he could not risk the lives of his men by letting his guard down. He would show no hesitation to attack if the pirate ship shows any sign of hostility to the Dauntless and its crew.  
  
"White flag!" came the voice from above.  
  
"What?" Norrington asked, confused.  
  
"A white flag is raised on the pirate ship!"  
  
Norrington ran towards the bridge of the ship and looked at the approaching pirate ship. Immediately he recognised it as the famous Black Pearl, with a white flag hanging just below the pirate flag.  
  
"Hold all fire!" Norrington commended, "But do not let down your guard!"  
  
Slowly, the Black Pearl approached the Dauntless. Everyone on the Dauntless, including Norrington and Governor Swann, was extremely nervous, their guns and swords ready for any attack.  
  
But there was no attack.  
  
"Hey, pretty face!" came a familiar voice, "Don't fire! I have to talk to you!"  
  
Norrington and Governor Swann looked at each other. The name of the same person came to their mind at the same time – Jack Sparrow!  
  
Jack's stood over the bridge of the Black Pearl and yelled, "Hey Norrington, I need to talk to you!"  
  
Norrington frowned in annoyance. Though he had accepted the fact that Jack was a very different pirate from the others, as a government official, he didn't want to be associated with a pirate in any way.  
  
"What do you want?" Norrington shouted, "I have nothing to discuss with you."  
  
"It's about a certain blacksmith." Jack shouted, "And the daughter of the person standing next to you."  
  
Norrington and Governor Swann exchanged an anxiety look, having a bad feeling about Jack statement.  
  
"Sparrow!" Norrington shouted, "You will come to the Dauntless, alone."  
  
End of flashback  
  
"I told them what happened." Jack said. He took an apple on the table casually and started eating it, "I took the two of them to the port with the Black Pearl as that gigantic ship will take ages to return. By then, you will certainly be dead."  
  
Will looked at Jack, amused by the daring actions taken by the pirate captain. "Thank you." Will said, "I am sorry for giving so much trouble to you. Now that you have done your part of the deal, I will fulfil my promise to you."  
  
Jack looked at Will with his steely eyes, "There will be no return once you become a pirate. Are you sure you won't regret?"  
  
"No." Will answered, "And we will leave now."  
  
"Now??" Jack asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes, now. I can't face them any more." Will replied, looking embarrassed, "But I need your help... I don't think I can even stand by myself..."  
  
Three hour later, on the Black Pearl in open sea  
  
Will opened his eyes. To his surprise, he found himself on the Black Pearl. "Why can't I remember how I get on to the ship?" he murmured to himself, he couldn't even remember how he got out of the Governor's mansion with the help of Jack.  
  
"Because you passed out soon after we left your room." Jack walked into the small healing room, "I had a really hard time sneaking out of the mansion while you have your beauty sleep."  
  
Will looked at the sky through the small window of the room. Sadness filled his eyes, "I guess it is the end of my life being a blacksmith. How I wish I could have the courage to say my final goodbye to Elizabeth..."  
  
"You don't have to." came a familiar voice from the door of the room.  
  
Shocked, Will turned to look at the door and saw a person standing there. His battered body tensed at the shock.  
  
Elizabeth, who was in full pirate dress, stood at the door, smiling, "Do you think you can get rid of me that easily?"  
  
"What? Elizabeth?" Will's eyes widened in surprise, "But how..."  
  
"She caught both of us on our way out of the mansion." Jack sighed in defeat, "She threatened to call the guards if I don't take her along. Will, you have got yourself a really tough wife."  
  
Elizabeth sat on the edge of Will's bed. She stroke Will's hair gently and said, "How could you just leave like that after all you have done for me?"  
  
"But..." Will hesitated, looking away to avoid eye contact, "I don't worth to be your husband, not as a pirate..."  
  
Elizabeth gently cupped Will's face with her hands, "You are more than worthy to be my husband. And I will follow you wherever you go, regardless if you are a blacksmith or a pirate."  
  
Will relaxed and slowly fell into the embrace of the much needed sleep, knowing that he would not have to face his new life alone.  
  
The End  
  
A thousand sorry's for my historical delay in updating! Almost a month!!! I feel so ashamed of myself!! I was totally crushed by all the studies, work, and personal things happened, happening, and will happen around me! Sigh... And be honest, I am not happy with this story. As some of you have mentioned in your kind reviews, it is too rush. My apologies to all of you!!  
  
I have started working on my second LOTR fic (AU), a sequel to "Sacrifice".  
  
Preview : Legolas Greenleaf, as the second prince of Mirkwood, was destined to be the protector and the assassin of the crown prince and the royal family. His first major task before his elder brother to be crowned as the crown prince was to eliminate any potential enemies to the future crown prince. But what if the "potential enemies" were the House of Elrond?  
  
Stay tuned! - 


End file.
